Allen Jyuroda
Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Allen possesses a great amount of strength, putting him on par with a Satan-Class Devil and his former fellow angel Michaell, exemplified when he fought against Katerea Behemoth, an Ultimate-Class Devil, and the Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper Pluto. Azazel also displays immense physical strength as he has destroyed a wall with his fist. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Allen is an extremely skilled fighter and, as the former leader of the Tree of Knowledge, he has centuries worth of combat experience since the time of the First Holy War. He is more than capable of fighting off the Old Satan Faction, an Ultimate Class Devil or a Grim Reaper with minimal effort, as seen when he fought Katerea Behemoth and When combined with his Aži Lance Diablo Armour, Allen skills allow him to fight on par with Ultimate Class Grim Reaper Pluto. Master Lanceman: Allen has shown great expertise in the use of light and dark lances. He usually wields lances and Spears, rather than swords or bows. With the artificial Sacred Gear Diabolism Dragonic Lance, Allen could fight on equal level with Kemo Kemo, a master warrior wielding the Zenith's St. Longinus which is the most powerful of Longinus Ancient Relics. Immense Light and Dark-Based Weapons: Allen is very skilled and powerful in using his light-based powers. Unlike most other Fallen Angels, who can only create one light spear at a time, Allen has mastery over his power of light and dark as he powerful enough to generate countless light and dark spears and shoot them like arrows without showing any signs of exhaustion. Allen can create countless spears of light and darkness in the sky, making them rain down on his opponents and he can also create a gigantic spear of light that can change its form into many arrows of darkness. Immense Durability: '''Allen showed no reaction at all when he had to cut off his left arm after it was entangled by Katarea Behemoth's self-destruct spell, thus demonstrating a high pain tolerance. He was even able to take a surprise attack from Vali Lucifer and emerge relatively unharmed during the latter's betrayal during the interrupted conference. '''Immense Speed: Allen is capable of moving at God-like speed. It is shown he was able to appear behind his opponents without them noticing. Master Magician: Allen has considerable knowledge and is a master of using various magics and spells, exemplified by his creation of a strong barrier that prevented the Khaos House from entering the Three Factions territory. Additionally, he can perform summoning magic, transport magic, defense Magic, fallen angel magic, and dragon gate magic circles with ease. Allen can also force students of Ryu Academy sleep. Memory Alteration: He also has the ability to manipulate the memories of people, such as when he erased all knowledge of his creation of three hundred duplicates of Uma using the students of Ryu Academy, through a device created by the Anti-Myth Faction. Master Tactician: Allen is noted as being an expert battle tactician, as he knows and studies his opponents' abilities and weaknesses before fighting them, as seen when he acts as the battle tactician of the Norse, Greek, and Hindu factions when the Anti-Myth Faction attacks the Underworld, who'd been set up by Diodora and the last two descendants of the original Satans, Shalba Beelzebub, and Victor Asmodeus. After the formation of the of the alliance of the Three Factions, aside from being the adviser of special technology, he acts as the strategist and the tactician commander of the team. Keen Intellect: He is known as a man with an impressive intelligence, memory, and knowledge of all of time, even gaining the nickname the Angel of Knowledge. He knows most all of the mythical objects all over the world, and the other various mythologies' secrets and histories. Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Allen can fly using his wings. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fallen Angel Category:Tree of Knowledge Category:Mythological Figures